Beautiful Stranger
by crayziexanime
Summary: [SasuxSaku] Haruno Sakura, a 17 year old medical nin, meets Uchiha Sasuke, a cold 18 year old jounin. At first, she hates everything about him and he feels the same. But who knew that opposites really do attract?
1. Unpleasant start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: My first Naruto fic! Yay!**

Chapter 1- Unpleasant start

"Ok Sakura, here are the list of thing you need to get for me."

The pinked haired kunoichi was given a piece of paper. She looked at it and began to read out loud. "Let's see…some potatoes, butter, olives, cucumbers, pumpkin, red pepper, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, spinach, carrots, brown sugar, broccoli, garlic, mushrooms-" Sakura noticed the list seemed like it went on and on, so she decided to stop.

"Wow…everything is practically vegetables…you sure you'll need all this?"

"Vegetables are good for you, and you can never have enough of them." Mrs. Haruno spoke out proudly.

"Alright then, I'll be going now. Be back soon." Sakura smiled and left her house. She stared down at her long list of groceries.

"_I sure hope I'm not the one who is going to be eating all these veggies…if that were to happen, I'm calling Ino over_…" Sakura laughed out at the thought of Ino expressions if she was forced to swallow the nasty things down her throat.

Suddenly, she felt something bump into her rather hard, causing to her land on her bottom.

"Ow, that hurt…." Sakura looked up and saw a guy looking down at her with a pitiful look on his face. She waited patiently, expecting him to apologize and lend out a hand to help her up. But to her surprise, he smirked and walked right past her, not saying a word.

"_What the-did he just smirk at me_?" the angry girl stood up swiftly, and saw him walking away.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something!" Sakura yelled out as loud as she could. She saw him stop, and saw the guy turning only his head to look at her.

"Forgetting what?" he spoke out in a careless tone.

Her hands turned into tight fists, wanting to slap that arrogant jerk. She walked up to him.

"Don't you have anything to say for bumping into me?" Sakura waited impatiently for an apology.

"Yea, watch where you're going next time." Like that, he just continued to walk away. Sakura felt her blood temperature rising. She swore to herself that the next time they ever to met, she would beat the pulp out of him.

"_Great, I just wasted some of my valuable time with that jerk….and I have so many things to buy!"_ She walked to the spot she fell down to pick up the list she dropped.

After Sakura bought everything that was on the paper, she started to jog back home with the paper bags in her arms. It was getting pretty late and she didn't want to worry her mom.

"I'm home!"

Mrs. Haruno walked out of the kitchen and took the bags from her daughter. "Thank you Sakura, now why don't you go wash up?"

"Alright." Sakura ran upstairs, but when she was about to enter the bathroom, the phone rang from her room. She walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Guess who!" came a squeaky voice.

"Ino, I'm glad you called! I need to tell you something!" Sakura blurted out.

"What is it?"

"Ok, When I was walking to the store to buy groceries, this guy bumped into me and you won't believe what he did!"

"What'd he do? It must be something pretty big for you to get all hysterical about."

"That jerk just looked at me and walked away! Of course I was determined to hear an apology, so I asked him if he wasn't forgetting anything. And he asked back what he was forgetting! But, I had to let him go or I would have been late coming back home."

Ino laughed through the phone. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, just surprised that you didn't bite that guy's head off. Just out of curiosity, was he cute?"

Sakura was shocked by that question. Cute was certainly not the word to describe him. "No." she answered back flatly.

"Come on Sakura, give me some details!"

Sakura began to think. She didn't really take a good look at his face since she was so pissed off at the moment.

"He had really dark hair, it almost seemed like black, but not quite, he had onyx eyes….what else….Oh my god! I just realized he was wearing a Konoha forehead protector! So that must mean he is a nin! I have never met a nin who is so rude! What pissed me off even more was that he's around my age!"

There was a brief silence after Sakura finished talking.

"Uh, Ino, are you still there?"

"Did you just describe….Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha….Sasuke?" Sakura repeated the unfamiliar name. "So that's the name of that jerk!"

"Sakura, I can't believe you don't know him! He's respected by everyone in the Konoha Village, and possible other places too!" Ino yelled.

"And why the hell is an unmannered guy like him respected!"

"Because he is the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan! And it's said that the Uchihas' has superior powers!"

Now, Sakura was confused. "What kind of superior powers?" she asked out of curiosity.

"How should I know that? It's not like he goes around and shows it off to everyone!"

"Ok, ok, but I still don't see why this…Sasuke is so great." Sakura took at quick glance at her clock.

"HELLO! Haven't you been listening to what I've said! He is the ONLY survivor of his clan! Everyone else was wiped out some time ago!" Ino felt her face getting a bit pink from all the yelling.

"Oh…I see.." For some reason, Sakura's stomach gave a hollow feeling. "_If his whole clan was wiped out, that means he doesn't have a family…_"

"Sakura, don't you feel bad towards him, now that you know?"

"NO. Never in a million years Ino. Well, I need to go wash up now. I'll call you when I have time. Bye!" Sakura hung up her phone before her friend could even say bye back to her. As she entered the bathroom, she stopped and slightly bit her lower lip.

"_Why should I feel sorry for him? It's not like I did anything_..."

**NEXT MORNING 7:00am**

_**RING**_….**_RING_**…..**_RING_**….**_RING_**…

The tired kunoichi reached for the phone from her bed, slowly bringing it to her right ear.

"Hello?" she answered in a dry, quiet voice.

"Sorry to bother you at such an early hour Miss Haruno, but can you please come to the Konoha Hospital as fast as you can? We have a patient who needs to be treated as quickly as possible." came a soft woman's voice.

"Sure…I'll be there…" Sakura then put the phone back down in a grumpy mood. "_To be called at this hour…so much for sleeping in_…" She sat up and rubbed her eyes to get a clearer vision.

"_I'll just brush my teeth and wash my face since I had a shower before I slept_…." Sakura got up and headed to the bathroom.

When she got out, it was already 7:30am, which made her jump a bit. "Wow..did I take that long?"

Sakura quickly put on her clothes, brushed her pink hair and finally, put on her forehead protector around the top of her head like she usually did. Then, she ran downstairs and stopped in front of the door.

"_Guess mom isn't awake yet…I'll probably be back before she does_…" Sakura turned her head towards her mother's bedroom. "Bye mom." She whispered before she headed out.

Before Sakura even knew, she started to run. Even if she wasn't going to be so late, she had the urge to hurry up.

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

"Excuse me but, I got a call this morning that someone needed to be treated?"

The nurse at the counter looked up from what she was doing. "Oh yes, thank you for coming, the patient is in room A-7."

"Alright." Sakura left the counter and searched for the room.

"Room A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, and here is A-7." She took a hold of the knob and twisted it.

"_Oops, I forgot to knock_!" but it was too late, the door was already wide open. Right before she could bow to apologize for not knocking, something caught her eye. No- it wasn't something, it was some**one**.

There was a dull, silent moment, as Sakura just stared.

"Hey, you can stand there for all I care, but treat my injury first so I can leave this place."

She could not believe her eyes. It was……**him**."


	2. Second meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: Wait, I made a mistake on the last chapter! This is NOT my first Naruto fic…haha. Well thanks a lot for the reviews, they keep me motivated.**

Chapter 2- Second meeting

Sakura slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. Why did she have to heal a patient that she vowed to beat up? Thinking about it made her sigh.

"_Ok, just stay calm, try to talk as less as possible_." Sakura kept telling herself as she sat on the stool next to the bed.

"Please show me where I need to tend to." She asked trying to sound nice.

"It's hard to believe that you are a medical nin." He came out abruptly. Sakura forced a smile on her face as a reply.

"From what I've saw and heard yesterday, you have one heck of a temper. How do you manage to treat patients like that?" he asked.

Sakura clenched her fists. It was not pleasant to hear this voice in the morning.

"I asked you a question, so aren't you going to answer?"

"My business is to tend to your injury, and that is all. Now let me see it." She said demandingly.

Sasuke lend out his arm carelessly, and Sakura searched for the injury. She noticed a small burn on it.

"Oh yes, this is so severe…." She muttered under her breath sarcastically, just loud enough for the patient to hear.

"Don't blame me, the doctors always drag me here even if it's just a little scratch."

Ignoring what he said, Sakura healed the burn quickly. She stood up from the stool, turning around to get out of the room.

"Name."

Sakura stopped and turned her head at what he just said. "Excuse me?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Your name, we meet twice in a row and I would like to at least know what you are labeled."

That triggered Sakura. She turned around fully with an angry expression. "Alright, I have had it up to here with you! Do I seem that low of a person to you? To ask me what I'm labeled! I may be a medical nin, but I am also a chuunin, so do not underestimate me!" Sakura's chest felt lighter when she yelled out all those words. He just looked at her with the same face.

"And I am a jounin."

Sakura held her breath. Ino hadn't told tell her anything about him being a jounin! But she didn't want to look stupid in front of this person either.

"I don't care if you're a jounin! Hell, I wouldn't even care if you were a Hokage! You are the most arrogant guy I have ever met!" Sakura snapped back, stomping towards the door.

"You still didn't tell me your name." he said calmly.

"ARGH!" Sakura yelled as she shut the door hard behind her. True, she had just taken out her anger on the 'oh-so-famous-Uchiha-Sasuke', but it didn't matter since it felt really good.

"I can't believe that guy….he is not worthy of any respect…I don't know what people see in him…" the kunoichi angrily muttered…

Just as when Sakura was about to head home, she noticed her bag was gone. Shit. She had left if in the room. Was she supposed to go back in get it after stomping out like that?...

"Damn….I must be the biggest idiot alive…."

"You must certainly be."

Sakura took a sharp breath hearing that voice. She turned and saw the Uchiha standing by the door, holding her bag in one hand.

He slightly swung the small bag side to side. "You left this."

"I've noticed, so would you please give it back?" Sakura reached it, but he put it over his head. She eyed him.

"My bag please." She was now losing her patience. He was toying with her, wasn't he?

The raven haired man smirked. "What about your name?"

Without hesitation, the kunoichi jumped up trying to grab it, but what use was it when he was at least a head taller than she?

This was one hell of an unlucky day. Maybe it was some kind of bad sign….but all Sakura wanted at the moment was to get her bag back and run away from this guy.

"Lady, is your name too much to ask for?"

Ok, why did he want her name anyways?

"You haven't done anything to deserve to know my name." she snapped back.

"Alright, then you don't mind if I keep this right?" the jounin started to walk away with the bag still in his hand.

"Give that back, or I'll report you for stealing!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm…I wonder what's in this bag…" She saw him about to unzip her bag. What was he doing? That was her property and he had no right to just dig through it! But what could she do?

"Haruno Sakura!"

The Uchiha stopped in his track.

"There, I gave you my name, now give it!" Sakura felt has she has just been jacked.

"Fair enough." He threw the bag back to her without turning around. "Maybe, we'll meet again, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura saw him walk away, until he was out of the hospital hallway. "_No way…I'm not going to let that happen…the day we meet again, shall be the day the earth splits in half_…"

* * *

**Few weeks later…**

Sakura sat in the classroom dully, with Ino blabbing away next to her. She was too worried about the Jounin Exam that was coming up…she had less than a month to get ready for it.

Why…why was everything starting to fall into pressure…why couldn't she just relax?

She snapped back to reality when she heard some of her classmates gasp. There were serious whispering.

"Hey Ino, what's going on?" Sakura looked to her friend, but her mouth hung open, staring at the front of the classroom. Sakura looked to where she was looking.

"Oh my god! It's Uchiha Sasuke!" A girl squealed out from the back!

Sakura suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Where had her teacher had gone? And when did he pop out? How did fate get this twisted? How come the earth wasn't splitting? So many questions….and none of them were being answered.

Ino shook Sakura's arm. "It's him! I can't believe it Sakura!"

"Joy….."

Sasuke cleared his throat, and in a second, the room was absolutely silent.

"In 26 days, the Jounin Exam will be held and all chuunins in here are to participate. I have been called to instruct until the exam, so you can all expect to see me 5 days a week."

Sakura's throat was completely dry, he….was going to be her teacher for 4 weeks! She could hear all the girls in class squealing in joy, while she was brooding alone. So, all the girls were a huge fan of him.

Oh but something hit her. Why hadn't she realized it before? Sakura stood up from her seat and pointed a finger to the Uchiha, as if she was accusing him.

"How can you be our teacher at that age!" Sakura praised herself for being so smart.

Again came a smirk. "You should know that age shouldn't matter, I am a jounin and you are a chuunin. I have full authority of instructing.

Sakura seriously wanted to go and shrivel up in the corner. Could he make her feel any dumber? This was going to be one heck of a month…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with other stories…review please!**


End file.
